


Random tales

by Xelipoops_English (Xelipoops)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelipoops/pseuds/Xelipoops_English
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories, not related to each other.(Every chapter is a new tale.)
Kudos: 1





	1. The smile

Today, for the very first time, I saw the most beautiful face in the world. I know that face very well; I run into her almost everyday. But this day I realized that I had never seen her smiling.  
It happened this morning. I was walking in the city centre, looking at shop windows.  
As I walked, I listened to music, and I looked. I looked everywhere and nowhere.  
I must have let myself drift into the rhythm, because next thing I know, I was looking at her.  
She was bobbing her head side to side, and she had the most precious smile I had ever seen. No deceiving grins nor sad excuses for showing teeth. A sincere smile. The truthful reflection of her happiness.  
And what can I say, I just fell in love with that smile. I thought, in that moment, that it was the single most precious thing I had ever seen.

In between so many thoughts, the smile ended up vanishing, but I could not let that happen. I was determined to bring it back. So I faced her; I approached the window and stared right into my reflection.  
-"Smile." I said. And I thought it was funny, so I did.

It wasn't the same smile I had liked so much, but it would do.

From now on, I will try to smile more.


	2. Balance

Everyone is so eager to find balance;  
When actually, the world is at its most beautiful in chaos.  
Not necessarily apocalipse, but small chaos nonetheless.  
We wander around, meet new people, live our disorganized lives.   
Yet people think that-  
absolute order-  
Is best.


	3. Tonigh, my demise

I'm gonna die tonight, and it cannot be helped.  
I must prepare myself, and be ready for when the moment comes.  
I'm gonna die tonight, and I feel it coming.   
I must say goodbye to everybody I love.  
I'm gonna die tonight, and I won't do anything about it.  
So, please, before I go, please tell me a story, so I can rest in peace.  
So, just as every other night, I'm going to die and I will wake up tomorrow.


End file.
